Love & Truth
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: Jika benang merah telah terikat, tidak ada yang bisa memutuskannya. /AU/ Gak suka? Pergilah!


**WELCOME TO MY IMAGINATION**

Present

 **.**

 **AFTER A LONG TIME**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **-Slight- SasuSaku & NaruSaku**

 **Warning! : karakter mengikuti imajinasi penulis (Out of Character), AU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The Beginning-**

 **.**

"Apa... yang baru saja kau katakan, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada kemarahan yang tertahan keluar dari mulut Fugaku saat mendengar permintaan anak bungsunya, Sasuke.

"Aku berniat untuk menikahi Sakura, Ayah!" Ulang Sasuke.

Tangan Fugaku mengepal kuat. Ia marah. Apa anak bungsunya ini tuli atau bebal? Larangan untuk mendekati gadis itu ia abaikan, bahkan sekarang ia berniat untuk menikahi gadis itu? Yang benar saja!

 **BRAK**

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SASUKE?! KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR PERKATAANKU, HAH!"

Fugaku murka. Ia memukul meja dengan garang. Mikoto, sang isteri, disampingnya hanya bisa mengusap lengan lelaki paruh baya itu berharap belaiannya bisa mengurangi emosi sang suami. Sedangkan Itachi, pemuda itu hanya duduk diam dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada sambil memperhatikan adik tercintanya.

"SUDAH KU PERINGATKAN KAU UNTUK TIDAK DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN GADIS ITU DAN KELUARGANYA! BUKANKAH KAU SENDIRI TAHU JIKA KAKEKNYA YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH KAKEKMU!"

"Bukan Ayah! Bahkan keluarga Haruno tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan kematian kakek. Bukankah sudah dilakukan investigasi? Bahkan pelakunya pun sudah ada didalam penjara." Bantah Sasuke keras.

Ia merasa Ayahnya salah paham tentang kematian kakeknya. Ayahnya masih belum percaya jika keluarga Haruno tidak terlibat dalam pembunuhan kakeknya.

"Pikiranmu pasti sudah diracuni oleh keluarga Haruno itu." Ucap Fugaku. "Pokoknya, Ayah tidak akan setuju kau menikah dengan gadis itu! Titik!"

"Dengan atau tanpa restu Ayah, aku akan tetap menikahi Sakura.."

"..."

Fugaku memandang anak bungsunya lekat-lekat. Ia tidak menyangka, jika salah satu anaknya akan membangkang seperti ini. Mikoto memandang Sasuke sendu, anak yang paling disayanginya, jujur saja, ia kecewa akan sikap Sasuke saat ini. Tetapi, ia tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada anak itu. Sedangkan Itachi masih bungkam, mengamati perdebatan ayah dan anak itu.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Pergilah! Nikahi gadis yang kau inginkan itu. Ayah tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas dirimu lagi. Dan ingat! Jangan pernah menyesali keputusan yang kau ambil, Sasuke." Kata Fugaku lirih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua. Saat akan mencapai anak tangga, ia berhenti. Menoleh pada anak bungsunya yang masih terdiam.

"Sungguh, kau mengecewakanku, nak!" Kata Fugaku sebelum ia pergi.

Final sudah perkataan Fugaku. Apa ia mengusir Sasuke? Apa itu artinya ia tidak lagi mengakui Sasuke sebagai anaknya?

Entahlah...

Mikoto beranjak dari duduknya, di pandangnya anak tampannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Sasuke~" berjalan mendekat, dibawanya kepala Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, menciumnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak itu.

Kini hanya ada Sasuke dan Itachi disana. Sasuke menoleh pada kakak laki-lakinya yang masih menatapnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke lirih.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "yah..." Ia menepuk pahanya seraya beranjak dari duduk, "...yang ingin ku katakan adalah... Aku yakin kau sudah tau kebenarannya, Sasuke. Jangan biarkan cinta membutakanmu. Itu bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya."

Itachi pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya ia simpan dalam saku. Sasuke memandangi kepergian kakaknya dalam diam. Ia berharap, keputusannya tepat.

 **Oo0-0oO**

Waktu pagi disebuah _Cafe_ dekat kantor catatan sipil, Sasuke dan Sakura duduk saling berhadapan. Didepan mereka, diatas meja, terdapat 2 buah minuman dingin yang mereka pesan dan sebuah... kertas.

"Kau yakin kita akan menikah, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"...iya." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Kutanya sekali lagi Sakura, apa kau yakin mau menikah denganku? Sekarang aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada kemewahan. Setelah kau menikah denganku, kita akan hidup dengan kemiskinan. Tapi aku janji, aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu, mencukupkan kebutuhanmu."

"Aku tahu Sasuke kau akan berbuat yang terbaik untukku. Tapi... Apa kita harus pergi keluar Jepang untuk bisa hidup bersama? Kenapa tidak di Jepang saja? Kau tahu kan, kedua orang tuaku merestui kita, kenapa kita harus pergi?" Kata Sakura.

"Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat di Korea, Sakura. Dia bisa membantuku. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak ingin keluarga besarmu meremehkanku, itu sebabnya aku..."

"Aku tahu..." Potong Sakura. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Senyum cerah dan menenangkan milik Sakura menetralkan kemelut hati Sasuke. Ia ikut tersenyum. Lalu, mereka pun mulai mengisi formulir pendaftaran pernikahan itu.

Pagi beranjak siang saat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan bergandengan tangan memasuki gedung catatan sipil. Mereka menyerahkan dokumen mereka pada seorang petugas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan gedung itu untuk bersiap memulai hidup mereka yang baru.

Namun,...

Ditempat yang sama, dan diwaktu yang sama seorang pemuda mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ dari saku celananya, mencari nomer telepon dan...

"Halo. Mereka mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka ke catatan sipil..."

 **"..."**

"Baik."

Pemuda itu menyimpan kembali _smartphone_ milihnya, sambil memandangi sebuah dokumen beratasnamakan _Sasuke Uchiha_ dan _Sakura Haruno_ ditangan kirinya.

 **Oo0-0oO**

Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut, menerpa wajah. Deburan ombak terdengar saat kapal menerjang ombak, membelah lautan.

Sasuke dan Sakura ada di atas kapal itu. Tujuan mereka adalah negara tetangga, Korea. Sasuke memeluk Sakura menghadap kelautan dengan langit malam bertabur bintang yang begitu mengagumkan, menikmati pemandangan sejauh mata memandang.

"Akhirnya, kita menjadi suami-isteri." Kata Sasuke ditelinga Sakura.

"Belum Sasuke. Kita belum mendapatkan suratnya." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

"Yang terpenting adalah... Kita sudah mendaftarkannya." Tutur pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke. Disentuhnya lengan pemuda itu yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Seperti film _Titanic_ ya? Berpelukan seperti ini.." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Mereka berpelukan di ujung kapal, sedangkan kita disisi kapal. Itu berbeda."

Sakura tertawa.

"Kau benar. Dan kita tidak akan bernasib tragis seperti mereka, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Jika kapal ini tenggelam, aku akan berenang menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kedaratan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Cih! Memangnya kau sekuat itu, bisa berenang menyebrangi lautan? Yang benar saja!" Ejek Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kabin saat awan hitam pekat bergerak mendekat. Angin dan hujan badai siap menerpa di malam hari ini.

 **Oo0-0oO**

Kapal terombang-ambing di tengah lautan dengan hujan badai yang mengamuk. Para penumpang tampak gelisah dengan adanya hujan badai ini. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Ia terus berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia takut.

 **'Sekali lagi, diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk memakai pelampung yang telah di siapkan. Dan mohon untuk tetap tenang didalam kabin.'**

Pemberitahuan dari kru kapal terus dikumandangkan. Hal itu justru membuat ketakutan para penumpang bertambah.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sakura yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Iya sayang. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu takut." Jawab Sasuke menenangkan.

Namun,...

 **BRAKK**

Benturan keras terjadi, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya kapal menabrak sesuatu. Para penumpang berjatuhan dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Sasuke... Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura takut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tenang saja. Sekarang kita berjalan keluar ya?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan masih saling berpelukan, mereka pergi meninggalkan kabin mereka.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke terus menenangkan Sakura saat gadis itu merasa takut.

"Sasuke... Kenapa kapal ini semakin terasa miring?"

"Tidak Sakura itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Sasuke. Ia terus berusaha untuk menjaga Sakura agar tetap tenang.

Mereka sampai di bibir pintu kaca yang masih tertutup. Bisa mereka lihat bagaimana ganasnya hujan angin badai ini menerjang, mengombang-ambingkan kapal ini.

 **BRAKK**

Ombak besar menerjang pintu itu membuat kaca setebal 8 cm itu pecah. Air laut mulai masuk kedalam kapal.

 **BRAK**

"SASUKE?!"

Sakura menjerit saat ombak kembali menerjang membuat pelukan mereka terlepas dan menghanyutkan mereka. Menenggelamkan mereka kedalam air. Mereka terus berusaha berenang ke permukaan.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"SAS..."

Disana, kira-kira berjarak 100 meter, ia melihat Sakura hilang di telan ombak. Sasuke mencoba untuk berenang menerjang ombak, beruntung saat SMA dulu, ia pernah mengikuti lomba mengarungi sungai dengan ombak yang cukup ganas.

"SAKU..."

"...SUKE!"

Mereka terus memanggil nama satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya mereka terbawa ombak menjauh, menjauh, dan menjauh.

 **Oo0-0oO**

Dipagi yang cerah, seorang gadis berjalan mendekati air laut yang bergelung kecil. Senyumannya yang mempesona tidak lepas dari paras cantiknya. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian rambut _indigo_ nya. Gadis itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Dibelakangnya, seorang pemuda berjalan mengikuti si gadis. Ia tersenyum melihat keceriaan adik semata wayangnya. Neji Hyuuga, nama pemuda itu, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk merangkul sang adik.

"Tunggu aku!" Ucap Neji.

"Kakak lambat..." Protes Hinata.

Neji hanya tersenyum menanggapi protesan Hinata. Ia tahu dan sudah sangat hafal. Kebiasaan Hinata saat mereka berlibur ke _villa_ atau lebih tepatnya rumah peninggalan dari orang tua pihak ibu, ia akan pergi ke pantai setiap pagi. Dia bilang, ia menyukai hembusan angin dari laut di pagi hari.

"Huaaa!" Dihembuskannya nafas Hinata dengan keras, "aku merindukan suasana ini." Katanya.

"Yah... Kau memang selalu seperti itu." Cibir Neji. "Ayolah.. Sesekali kita berlibur ke Hongkong untuk berbelanja atau ke Hawai, bagaimana?"

"Kakak..."

"Jika kau tidak mau ke Hongkong atau Hawai, bagaimana jika kita ke..."

"Kakak..." Panggil Hinata.

Neji menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, "baiklah-baiklah.. Kita pergi kemanapun kau mau."

"Kakak..." Panggil Hinata sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menahan langkah kaki Neji.

"Ada apa Hinata? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jika..."

"Kakak! Ituㅡ"

Perkataan Neji terhenti saat Hinata mengarahkan tangannya ke sebuah arah dimana ada sesuatu hal yang mencurigakan disana.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Entahlah... Tetapi itu seperti..."

"MANUSIA!" Pekik Hinata. Ia segera berlari mendekati sesosok manusia yang tergeletak dibibir pantai. Neji pun menyusul dibelakangnya.

Mereka memutar tubuh sosok itu. Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda tampan, wajahnya putih bersih, untuk sesaat Hinata terpesona. Seakan teringat, dengan sigap Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, untuk merasakan apakah pemuda itu masih hidup atau tidak.

"Denyut nadinya ada, tapi sangat lemah." Ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kita bawa kerumah." Kata Neji. Segera ia menggendong pemuda itu untuk dibawa ke mobil mereka.

 **Oo0-0oO**

Sarapan pagi keluarga Uchiha kali ini diselimuti keheningan. Sang kepala keluarga menyantap makanannya dengan wajah tegas seperti biasa, sedangkan isterinya tampak tidak berselera makan. Ia memikirkan anak bungsunya. Itachi hanya diam. Akhir-akhir ini meja makan layaknya pemakaman, begitu sepi.

 **KRING! KRING!**

Deringan telepon dari balik saku jas Itachi terdengar. Semua perhatian kini tertuju padanya. Dengan cepat ia menerima panggilan itu.

 **"..."**

"APA?!"

 **"..."**

"Temui aku sekarang!"

Itachi kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Ada apa Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku penasaran. Apalagi dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca dari anaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ayah. Hanya masalah kecil." Beranjak dari duduknya, Itachi berjalan mendekati ibunya, mencium pipi wanita paruh baya itu. "Aku pergi, Ibu."

"Hati-hati, nak."

"Hm.." Itachi membungkuk pada ayahnya, "...aku pergi Ayah."

"Hn. Hati-hati, Itachi."

 **Oo0-0oO**

Seorang gadis berparas cantik terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai macam alat menempel di tubuhnya. Seorang pemuda terlihat tertidur disampingnya.

Mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan, mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Dinding berwarna oranye ditangkap netranya.

"Ah!" Merintih, gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda yang ada disampingnya bertanya dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran..

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" Pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "oh.. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Na..ruto?"

Naruto mengangguk, "lalu namamu siapa?"

"Aku..." Gadis itu tampak berpikir, "...namaku..." Matanya melebar. Tiba-tiba ia merasa takut. "Siapa namaku? Aku siapa?! Aku... Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku?!" Gadis itu berteriak histeris.

Naruto limbung. Ia tidak tahu cara mengatasi seorang gadis yang menangis.

"Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Aduh! Tunggu sebentar ya..."

Naruto berlari keluar kamar dengan berteriak, "DOKTER!"

 **Oo0-0oO**

Hinata memandang lekat pemuda yang berbaring dihadapannya. Pemuda yang ia temukan pagi tadi. Dokter masih berbincang dengan kakaknya diruang tamu. _Amethys_ -nya menangkap pergerakan dari sang Pemuda.

"Hei..." Disapanya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa..." Pemuda itu memperlihatkan tangannya yang dihiasi dengan selang infus.

"Istirahat saja dulu. Bicaranya nanti." Kata Hinata lembut, "...aku akan memanggil dokter."

Hinata beranjak dan berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu. Pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamar, tangannya terulur untuk memegang kepalanya.

"Heuhhh... Apa yang telah terjadi?" Gumam pemuda itu.

Baru saja ia akan memejamkan mata, beberapa orang masuk kedalam kamar itu dan membuatnya harus kembali terjaga. Seorang dokter berdiri disamping kirinya, dengan senyum ramah, dokter itu bertanya, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "entahlah... Semuanya terasa... membingungkan." Katanya, "apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan... Siapa kalian?"

"Ah!"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Neji dan dia adikku, Hinata. Pagi tadi kami menemukanmu tergeletak di pantai.." Kata Neji.

"Pantai?" Pemuda itu tampak berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Akh!" Kepalanya berdenyut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Apa kau bisa memberitahuku, siapa namamu?" Tanya dokter itu.

Pemuda itu menyerngit bingung, "nama? Namaku... Aku tidak tahu siapa aku."

Dokter itu beralih pada dua kakak-beradik didepannya, "bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Baik dokter."

"...Siapa aku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
